


Imperial interlude 4

by raynewton



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/raynewton
Summary: In the mirrror universe, Kyle has lost his protector.  Another however is awaiting his chance.





	Imperial interlude 4

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Imperial interlude 1 2 &3 by Jane Coulson in Mirror Reflections. Interlude 4 appeared in Duet 11

  
Imperial Interlude IV

  
by Jane Jones

  
aka Ray Newton  

 

  
As the dark, exotic figure materialised in the shimmer of the transporter beam, Kyle dared a tentative smile of welcome. He was ignored as the expressionless gaze passed over him to settle on the waiting figure of the Captain. The fair head drooped as Kyle at last admitted what he had been denying for weeks now - Spock's fleeting interest in him was over. He did not lift his eyes as the two men left the room, their guards falling in behind them.

  
Kyle's hands were shaking as he disengaged the console; one lever moved faster than it should have done, and a high-pitched whine filled the air. Hastily he corrected the error, thankful that it had not happened under the Vulcan's cold eye.  
"Carelessness with Imperial equipment again, Mr. Kyle? That's a bad habit ye're forming, laddie."

  
As the sarcastic voice reached his ears, Kyle turned, ashen faced. "I... I didn't... " he stammered.  
The Chief Engineer learned forward to correct the console. "Nae harm done," he grunted. "But careless, Kyle. Verra careless. In more ways than one."

  
Somehow Kyle bit back the retort he longed to make - he did not have Spock's protection now - and eyed Scott warily. Very few people admitted to knowing much about the Chief Engineer. Although technically third in command of the ISS Enterprise, his lack of involvement in the almost universal power struggle was proverbial. Neither Kirk nor Spock considered him a threat; even the morbidly-suspicious Sulu had never moved against him; his only concern seemed to be in fending off overambitious subordinates - and such threats came less frequently to him than to those in the Command structure. Kyle himself had had occasional thoughts of making a bid, but had never done so, knowing himself too young and inexperienced for one of the most responsible posts on the ship; even if he succeeded he wouldn't hold the post long without Kirk's backing, which he wouldn't get - the Captain demanded the best for his ship. Besides, he'd been thinking of trying for a transfer to Command recently.

  
Scott grinned, and Kyle shifted uneasily, trying to rid himself of the conviction that the other man knew what he was thinking.

  
"Well?" Scott demanded at last. "I'm still waiting for an explanation."

  
"No excuse, sir." Kyle pulled himself to attention. Perhaps only a brief touch with the Agoniser, if he was lucky - he'd been at fault, but surely such a small mistake didn't merit a session in the Booth?

  
"Aye, I thought ye'd say that." Scott rubbed his chin. "I canna spare the time for ye now. Come to my quarters at the end of watch. Dismissed."

  
Obediently Kyle saluted and left the transporter room. Now, was that a good sign... or a bad one?

  
***

  
He seemed to be setting certain precedents on the Enterprise, Kyle reflected wryly only a few hours later. He was one of the very few who had ever entered the First Officer's quarters, now he was being admitted to those of the almost as secretive Chief Engineer.

  
"Come away in, and find a seat," was Scott's informal greeting. Glass already in hand, he moved with a slow deliberation that indicated that this was not his first drink of the evening. "You'll tak' a dram," he added. It was not a question.  
"Uh...thanks." Kyle accepted the glass, and sniffed cautiously.

  
"It'll no' poison ye, Southerner though ye are. That's one of the finest malts ever to come out of Scotland." Scott threw himself into a chair across from Kyle's couch and lifted his glass. "Slainthe."

"Cheers." Kyle sipped his drink warily, then with appreciation as the fine whisky slid down his throat. Since Scott seemed disinclined to say anything more, and since he had no idea why he was here - it certainly didn't seem to be to do with discipline - Kyle took time to study the decoration of the cabin. His attention was caught by a sword and a circular shield hanging on the wall; both looked very old, and scarred with use. 

  
"The claymore and targe carried by an ancestor of mine at Culloden." Scott had followed the direction of his gaze. "Your kin and mine could have faced each other there - ye ever think of that?"

  
"I don't know much about history," Kyle answered, wondering where this was leading. "I had enough battles of my own to fight without harking back to something long dead and gone."

  
"Aye well, old enmities are maybe best forgotten. We've enough to do to cope with the ones we have here and now, wouldn't you say?"

  
"I don't understand what you mean."

  
"Then I'll speak plain. You've the makings of a good engineer, with a little time and effort. Can ye no' see? Command's no' for ye, laddie - you'd be eaten alive. Forbye that, you're trespassing on the Captain's territory. His enemies have a habit o' disappearing, or have ye been too busy to notice? Do you want to go the same way?"

  
"He's got no reason... " Kyle protested.

  
"Ach, open your eyes for once; I ken fine ye've been the First Officer's doxy. So does Kirk. An' he's no' a man tae tolerate a rival."

"Spock's not involved with the Captain."

  
"Not yet." Scott leaned forward, his eyes shrewd. "But they've both a mind that way, even if they don't know it themselves yet. And if it happens - when it happens - ye'd better not be in the way."

  
The whisky was doing unexpected things to Kyle, loosening his tongue in a way he would normally have been too careful to permit. "It's all right to talk," he said suddenly. "I never went looking for trouble. Spock made a pass at me, and... well, nobody with any sense gets on the wrong side of him. Trouble was, he made me enjoy it." He looked up defiantly. "I'd never been with a man before. It was good with him. Then when he'd had what he wanted, he dropped me flat. God, it even sounds like a bad videodrama! So, okay, I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my own life, but it wasn't enough any longer."

  
Scott moved over to sit on the couch beside Kyle, turning so that he could watch the bitter young face. "Go on," he said quietly, and the slur of drink had gone from his voice.

  
Kyle, in contrast, had had enough to make him reckless. "He forced me to admit what I really wanted," he said forlornly. "I like being a man's lover, dammit; but now he doesn't want me - and anyone else I might fancy is too scared of treading on Spock's toes to take me on."

  
"I'm not."

  
The quietly-spoken words took several seconds to penetrate the fog of alcohol in which Kyle had wrapped himself. Muzzily, he blinked at the Engineer, convinced he must have misheard.

  
"Wh-what?"

  
"I said, I'm not afraid to take you on. I know that Spock doesna' want you. I do. Question is, laddie, what do you have to say about it?"

  
To his horror, Kyle heard himself begin to giggle. "I've had more romantic proposals," he choked out. The more he tried to control his laughter, the worse he became, and Scott's face darkened.

  
"0h, so it’s amusing, is it?" he demanded in a soft, dangerous tone. "Try laughing this off then."

  
Powerful hands closed on Kyle's upper arms, drawing him hard against the stocky body. A mouth fastened on his, a tongue roughly forcing its way between his lips as, too startled to protest, he found himself pressed back onto the couch. Scott followed him down, one hand moving to hold his head still while the other fumbled between their close-pressed bodies, settling at last over his groin with a grip that hovered on the verge of pain.

  
Kyle tensed to fight back, but in the moment before he moved he became aware of an unexpected element in the kiss. The tongue that explored his mouth was moving slowly, sensuously, coaxing response as it met and entwined with his own. There was hunger in it, and need, an almost desperate pleading that sent a warm flood of pleasure careering through him. Slowly he relaxed, accepting, and the bruising grip eased, changing to a slow gliding caress that even through cloth had his hips thrusting in response to a touch that was lighting fires in his blood.

  
Abandoning caution, Kyle opened his mouth wider, sliding his arms around the broad shoulders. His legs parted involuntarily, allowing the roving-hand to move more easily over his body. A soft moan echoed through the room, and he knew it for his own voice signalling capitulation.

  
Scott lifted his head, and their eyes met, each reflecting the other's growing need. They moved until they were lying side by side on the wide couch, still held in each other's arms.

"Well," Scott said, a note of satisfaction in his voice, "I'm thinking ye want this as well."

  
"Yes." No sense in denying what Scott could read all too clearly in his flushed face. "But I didn't know you wanted... You never gave the slightest hint... "

  
"I've more sense than to gamble except on a certainty. I knew that you'd never looked at a man before Spock. And him I wouldna' cross. But I also knew what he really wanted - or who - and was content to bide my time. Now I'm thinking it's no' such a gamble, is it, mo cridhe*? You want me, right enough."

  
"Yes." Kyle hesitated, evaluating the consequences of his decision. He'd have to give up the heady dream of Command, remain in the relative security of Engineering. Without Spock's backing and protection he'd only be one of many fighting for a power few managed to achieve, and even fewer to hold. And although he'd known pleasure with the Vulcan, his body knew already that Scott could give him as much without the dangerous depths the alien mind had shown him.

  
Spock could have had him, body and soul, and with a mere snap of his fingers. He didn't know yet what Scott would want of him, or what promises he could make to the Engineer, but the flame was there between them. It was something that could last... if they both wanted it to...

  
Innate caution posed one final question. "What about Spock? If we... "

  
Scott chuckled, sliding his hands over the eager body beneath him. "We're both loyal to Kirk. Spock knows that. As long as we remain so, we'll have his protection."

  
A gamble, Scott had said. Well, it was enough of a gamble to trust anyone in this Godforsaken Universe. But without trust, what remained? Only loneliness. He'd had enough of that. Sometimes you just had to take the risk...

  
Slowly Kyle relaxed, accepting Scott's weight as the older man settled between his sprawled legs. He was wanted. For now, that was enough. And there could be more... given time.

  
  
* Mo cridhe - My heart.


End file.
